


Good While It Lasted

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Broken!soonhoon, M/M, bestfriend seungcheol, bestfriend wonwoo, slightly inspired by dr.stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Like all relationships, Soonyoung and Jihoon started as strangers with cliche beginnings... As for the ending? Soonyoung would like to think it was how most love stories ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Also, I don't know how relationships work or drinking. Inaccuracies, inaccuracies.  
> Has someone ever went through something like this? I guess I watched way too much K-Drama (no, it's just one K-drama). Anyway, this was made on a whim, again, like most of my fanfics. Jihoon's character was originally Seungcheol's (because I thought about Seungcheol being in a relationship & he gives off this really loyal partner vibe and you couldn't imagine him do something bad, but WHAT IF) plus I watched Dr. Stranger. So yeah. Please comment if you liked it or not, constructive criticisms are very much welcome because I want to learn! Thank you!

Like all relationships, Soonyoung and Jihoon started as strangers with cliche beginnings.

Soonyoung was a popular member of the dance team in their school and Jihoon was a known musical genius.

They knew each other by their names and faces ㅡ it's hard not to when you hear your peers talk; of how amazing a dancer Soonyoung was, with his overflowing charisma and fluid moves on stage and how brilliant Jihoon was with his words and melody that just seemed to melt a heart and calm a restless soul.

They've heard of each other, recognized each other's faces but never really bothered. 

Who cares, right? Neither.

Until one day, their school decided to do a fundraising event to promote the art courses, having merged the dance and the music club for a showcase the school has planned. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon being the presidents of both clubs collaborated a lot, talked a lot and it didn't take long for them to admire and acknowledge each other's brilliance.

_"Soonyoung was more than a dancer."_

_"Jihoon was more than a musical genius."_

Little did they know, the admiration has started growing into something more that neither of them bothered to notice nor name.


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung frequently invited Jihoon to lunch even when the fundraising event had ended (successfully).  
With a huge smile on his face, he'd wait outside Jihoon's classroom and surprise him. Jihoon would never admit it, but he liked it when Soonyoung seemed like he just popped out of nowhere. He made his day a hundred times better. It's like having the metaphoric sunshine with you and nothing could go wrong. Jihoon would mask his happiness with annoyance but Soonyoung's smile never faltered. He'd smile more even after seeing Jihoon's supposed-to-be-frown.

"Hey," Soonyoung would greet, beaming at Jihoon like he hung the stars up in the sky.

"Hi." Jihoon would say back and hit Soonyoung's tummy with the back of his hand, pretending to push him away which was actually just an excuse to touch him.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah."

It didn't take long for Soonyoung to get drunk and confess his feelings to Jihoon.

It was going to be a long weekend, so his friends (which had become Jihoon's friends) together with Jihoon's friends (who had become Soonyoung's, too, thank God for the showcase) had decided to have a party - not exactly a party but they were too extra to call a small gathering a 'lit party'.

"You," he pointed at Jihoon with the hand holding his beer bottle, speech a bit slurred. "I like you."

Jihoon was halted from drinking his beer, the rim of the solo cup barely touching his lips. He turned to Soonyoung with wide eyes.

"What?"

Soonyoung sighed and rolled his eyes, like what he said was the most obvious thing in the world. "I like you."

Jihoon's mouth was now slightly open in surprise. He was having a hard time processing Soonyoung's words. Surely, he can't be serious? He can't like someone like him, right? Maybe it's just because he is drunk.

"I am drunk, yes!" Soonyoung blurted out as if reading what was on Jihoon's mind. "But I am completely aware of my feelings for you. This didn't happen on a whim! I liked you since you played the piano and sang your own song. I thought it was just a crush, but then I fell real hard when you and I started talking and - and - and am I making sense? I just like you, okay? You don't have to like me back. I am not obligating you to like me back. I mean - shit, you are so perfect, man. There's no way you would ㅡ"

Soonyoung wasn't able to continue his drunken speech when he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his neck, a soft tug and lips against his own.  
Soonyoung's eyes widened in surprise, his thoughts all jumbled and chaotic. All the questions in his head started popping but a voice had stopped it, warm breath against his lips.

"Shut up now, yeah?" Jihoon had said and continued kissing him, a curve on the corners of his lips. Soonyoung laughed into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It was easy. It was all rainbows and butterflies when they decided to live together. The feeling of wanting to come home because someone was waiting for you in the house, someone who would be willing to hold you through the night after a stressful day in school. Soonyoung would sometimes cook and Jihoon would be sitting on top of the counter, giggling at his lover who's trying not to burn their dinner. Most times Soonyoung would never save it and they would end up eating ramyeon. Soonyoung would apologize and Jihoon would kiss the side of his head, telling him that it was fine.

"Your ramyeon is a bomb, Soonyoung-ah. So, who's complaining?"

Soonyoung loved it and so did Jihoon. They loved the feeling of holding each other, cuddling for the rest of the night, worries and stress forgotten. Only the warmth of a body and a beating heart etched in their memory. They were each other's home.

But there were times when one would come home earlier than the other, a cold meal waiting on the dining table and a figure sleeping on the couch waiting.

Most times it was Soonyoung. 

Sometimes it was Jihoon but he would already be up in their shared room sleeping.

It wasn't always a pleasant feeling.

The front door opened causing Soonyoung to wake up and adjust to the darkness to make out the figure near the door.

"Jihoon?"

The shuffling halted and Jihoon looked up from taking off his shoes, "Hey, baby."

Soonyoung sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes, "W-What time is it?"

It took a moment for Jihoon to answer. "Three in the morning."

"Oh." There was an unpleasant feeling inside Soonyoung's chest. Jihoon was never out this late before. "Where... Where have you been?"

A sigh.

"Soo-hyun had a party. I was invited. Sorry I didn't tell you."

Soo-hyun.

That name had been coming up frequently and Soonyoung wanted to ask who Soo-hyun was, but when he tried Jihoon would either be mad or would try to evade the question. 

There was suddenly a bitter taste in Soonyoung's mouth and a painful tug in his chest that he tried to ignore.

"Oh, okay..."

His mind told him otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

"She is his ex-girlfriend." Seungcheol had revealed when Soonyoung called to meet him at a cafe just across their school. He wasn't going to do anything as desperate as this, but he couldn't stop the nagging at the back of his mind. Jihoon had been coming home late for the past few weeks and he was always drunk. He'd come home, slur a bit but one word would come out clear from his mouth.

"Soo-hyun?" Soonyoung stupidly asked.

Seungcheol sighed and nodded. "Yes. Soo-hyun."

Turned out, Jihoon was totally in love with the girl. He was, as Seungcheol said it, the love of his life. He dedicated all his time for her and loved her dearly. She loved him back but not as much as he did. They broke up eventually when Jihoon found out that Soo-hyun was cheating on him with another man. Jihoon wanted to save the relationship but Soo-hyun wanted out and that was when Seungcheol and the rest of his friends slapped some sense into him.

"I really don't like her. Jihoon was a fucking mess when he left her. He didn't come out of his room and just shut himself out. I hated her for making Jihoon think that she would stay with him."

Soonyoung could hear his heart shattering inside of him. The truth did hurt and he thought he could take it, but a tear had already rolled down his cheek. He couldn't stop it.

"Soonyoung?" Seungcheol called, worry in his tone.

"Hyung..." Soonyoung said, his lower lip quivering and the tears had started falling endlessly.

"Hyung... I think he's still in love with her."


	5. Chapter 5

Soo-hyun was beautiful. Bright and smiley, and could probably pass as the human representation of the sun. She was kind, she had everything anyone could ever ask for. That was probably why Jihoon couldn't get over her even after three long years. He couldn't blame him.

Soonyoung's tears were unstoppable by this time as he stared at his and Jihoon's framed picture that was placed on their bedside table.

Soonyoung had his arms around Jihoon's neck, practically forcing him to take a selfie with him and Jihoon was trying to push him away but they loooked happy. 

They looked happy.

Well, Soonyoung did.

Now that he realized it, he never really knew what Jihoon felt. He never said anything. He never said _it_. He always listened and when it was his turn to speak it would be too late into the night because Soonyoung had blabbered a lot and so he'd put it off for another day and opted for sleep, cuddling Soonyoung in his arms.

Soonyoung didn't know anything.  
Was he happy in this relationship? Was he genuinely interested in listening to Soonyoung's stories? Did he really like his ramyeon?

Did... Did he love him?

Maybe it was his fault. Maybe it was why Jihoon was slowly drifting away from him. It was his fault...

"I'm home..." Jihoon opened the door to their bedroom and Soonyoung quickly wiped his tears away.

"Hi." Soonyoung greeted, sniffling but immediately masking it with his smile.

Jihoon went to him and bent down to give a him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm tired. I'll sleep."

He smelled like alcohol...

"Okay."

... and he smelled like someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung knew the inevitable was going to come soon, which made him a sobbing mess at four in the morning.

There was screaming, profanities, who did what and who did more for the relationship. It was a fucking mess, more fucked up than anything in the world and Soonyoung already saw this coming. He shouldn't be this surprised or this heartbroken.

He sat on the couch, dragged both hands to his face in frustration.  
Jihoon remained standing, panting in anger.

"I am not cheating on you with Soo-hyun. Your baseless accusations are so fucked up, do you even hear yourself?" Jihoon said after a moment, voice still as angry.

Soonyoung shook his head and sobbed. He felt bad. He felt really bad for picking a fight with Jihoon just because the voices in his head were telling him that his lover was doing something behind his back.

"I'm sorry..." Soonyoung said in between sobs. "I'm sorry... I really am. I just can't help it... Not when... Not when..."

_Not when I hear you say her name when we do it._  
Not when I hear you say her name when we don't.  
Not when I hear you say her name in her sleep.  
Not when you talk about her every single time we're together.  
Not when you talk about her smile like it's the most beautiful thing in this world.  
Not when your eyes glisten to the mention of her name or when I ask you to tell me more about her.  
Not when you never talked about me the way you talk about her. 

"Not when what?" Jihoon interejected, whipping his head to look at Soonyoung with eyes that used to look at him with fondness... or maybe it was all just Soonyoung's imagination. Did he ever look at him?

"Nevermind."


	7. Chapter 7

Soonyoung should have never agreed to come to this party.

"Fuck you!"

A fist thrown. A bit of blood.

Here it was. The end that Soonyoung had been waiting for ㅡ not that there was anything he could wait for after his and Jihoon's major fight. Jihoon started going home less, sleeping over someone else's house or Soo-hyun's and when he was home they always fought even over the smallest things.

Soonyoung was finding excuses to make the relationship work, begging Jihoon to come home, promising to be good to him, hoping it would change something when in truth he was just making it worse.

It was just bound to happen.

Wonwoo was the kindest person anyone could ever meet. He might giv off a n intimidating vibe but once you get to know him, he was the sweetest angel with the sweetest smile anyone could ever see. Soonyoung had been a witness to this. It took a lot for someone to rile him up or anger him. 

Today was a different story as Wonwoo was completely different from his usual self. The angel was nowhere to be found.

"Won..." Soonyoung tried to pull Wonwoo away from Jihoon and Soohyun. "Won..."

Wonwoo clenched his hands and glared daggers at the pair in front of him. "I trusted you, Jihoon. I trusted you."

Jihoon held his hurt jaw and massaged it as he also tried to protect Soo-hyun who was standing behind him, scared.

"Let's go, Soonyoung." Wonwoo grabbed his wrist but Soonyoung stayed rooted to where he stood.

"C-Can I stay? I just... I want to talk to him." Soonyoung asked, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

"You saw him with his tongue down her throat, what's there to talk about?" Wonwoo retorted.

"Please?"

Wonwoo took a deep breath and glared at Jihoon before he left.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why?"

They were now alone in the garden, sat on the grass, away from the noise and the strangers in the house. Nobody knew about what happened. Sure, there were a few but they were too drunk to care about a cliche love story.

"Why, what?" Jihoon asked back. There was a certain hostility to his tone that made Soonyoung's heart ache. He sounded like a complete stranger to him now.

There were ap lot of questions in Soonyoung's head. Why did Jihoon cheat? Why did he just not tell him? Why did he give Soonyoung false hope, that he could love him when in truth he's still not over his past love? Why?

"Why me?"

Talk about digging your own grave. Kwon Soonyoung had been good at many things and one of them was hurting himself.

 _But at least, with the truth,_ he tried to comfort himself.

There was a long stretch of silence and Soonyoung was already expecting not to get an answer but he heard Jihoon take a deep breath beside him.

"I guess because I saw Soo-hyun in you."

Soonyoung thought of the various reasons why Jihoon cheated on him, but this never crossed his mind and it hurt him more than he could imagine. The tears started to fall, unstoppable. Soonyoung let it.

"You were so bright and happy and I ㅡ you gave me hope. You made me want to try again even when I vowed not to and so I did, but it was a mistake. Every single day we were together, every single time I looked at you, every single time we slept together, I wished it was Soo-hyun. It wasn't Kwon Soonyoung I saw and I knew it's so fucked up... So fucked up how I lead you on..."

Jihoon's head was bowed in embarrassment, regret or guilt ㅡ that Soonyoung didn't know. He never did know anything about him, remember?

But if you'd ask him the one thing that he knew and was sure about right at this moment, it was that Jihoon never loved him. It wasn't him that Jihoon was fond about, it wasn't him that made Jihoon's eyes glisten and made his day better by being beside him.

It wasn't him that Jihoon liked.

It was Soo-hyun.

Soonyoung sniffled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand, "You love her that much, huh? You managed to stay with me for a year despite that... That's..."

"Please don't, Soonyoung."

"It was good while it lasted though." Soonyoung sobbed and laughed at how ridiculous this is. It's like a fucking drama on TV. Would someone jump out of the bushes and tell him that this was all a prank and they were all caught on tape?

Jihoon couldn't speak, couldn't defend himself because it was true. He never did... He never did and Soonyoung didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"Soonyoung, I'm... I'm really-"

Soonyoung turned to face him, tear-stained face and quivering lips. "I just ㅡ I have one favor to ask..."

Jihoon stared, remorse starting to eat him inside. "S-Sure."

"I want to hear you say it..."


	9. Chapter 9

Like all relationships, Soonyoung and Jihoon started as strangers with cliche beginnings.

_"I want to hear you say it, Jihoon..."_

As for the ending,

_"The truth, Jihoon. Just the truth."_

Soonyoung would like to think that it was how most stories ended.

_"I never loved you, Soonyoung."_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't like angst!  
> Also me: [writes broken Soonhoon]


End file.
